leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
维克托/技能数据
}} Abilities , that provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities and improve its stats. The Hex Core can only be upgraded once, for 1000 gold, and cannot be sold back to the store. Hex Core: Grants Viktor 3 ability power per level. |innatedetail = Evolving Technology is a passive ability that grants Viktor an item at the start of the game, , which provides him with bonus ability power. When able to purchase items, Viktor may spend gold to 'augment' and change the Hex Core into one of 3 different items; , and . This grants further stat bonuses and enhances one of Viktor's basic abilities an additional effect. *The Hex Core or its augments cannot be sold. *Once an augment is purchased, the item cannot be changed to a different augment. *Upon purchasing an augment, Evolving Technology causes Viktor's staff-head to change color. The icon of the augmented ability is also changed. |firstname = Power Transfer |firstinfo = (Active): Viktor blasts an enemy unit for magic damage, returning 40% of the damage dealt before reduction as a shield for 3 seconds. *'Range:' 600 |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Augment: Power |firstinfo2 = (Passive): Power Transfer increases Viktor's movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds. The item now grants him +3 ability power per level, +220 health and +6 health regeneration per 5 seconds. |firstdetail = Power Transfer is a single targeted ability that sends a device at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact. The device then returns to Viktor, granting him an absorption shield for up to 3 seconds. The strength of this shield is equal to 40% of the damage dealt before reduction. If is present in Viktor's inventory, Power Transfer also grants Viktor 30% increased movement speed immediately upon cast. *Power Transfer grants Viktor the shield even if the target dies while the projectile is in flight. **However the projectile must still fly to the target's location, then return to Viktor. |secondname = Gravity Field |secondinfo = (Active): Viktor conjures a gravitational imprisonment device in an area near him, slowing all enemies that pass above it. Whilst under its effect, enemies generate stacks every 0.5 seconds; at 3 stacks the target will be stunned for 1.5 seconds. *'Cost:' 65 mana *'Range:' 625 (812.5 when augmented) |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Augment: Gravity |secondinfo2 = (Passive): Gravity Field has an additional 30% cast range. The item now grants him +3 ability power per level, +200 mana, +10% cooldown reduction and +5 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Gravity Field is a ground targeted area of effect ability that creates an electric field at the target area for 4.25 seconds, activating after 0.25 seconds. Every 0.5 seconds, enemy units within the field have a stacking debuff applied that slows their movement speed, lingering for 1 second after leaving the area. If a unit reaches 3 stacks, the stacks are removed and they are stunned for 1.5 seconds. If is present in Viktor's inventory, Gravity Field has a 30% increased cast range. * will negate both the slow and stun. *Gravity Field's slow does not pop spell shield. **Spell shield will pop upon the application of the 3rd stack of Gravity Field's debuff, preventing the stun. However, enemy champions who blocked the stun with a spell shield will still be slowed. *If an enemy is stunned but remains in the field after it wears off, they will again accumulate stacks and be slowed. **Each enemy unit can only be targeted for a stun once per cast of Gravity Field. *The slow is not increased by additional stacks of Gravity Field's debuff. *Gravity Field will remain active if Viktor dies. *Gravity Field's animation can be seen by both teams through Fog of War. * prevents the slow debuff from being applied, effectively preventing him from being stunned as well. |thirdname = Death Ray |thirdinfo = (Active): Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a chaos beam that sweeps across the field in a chosen path, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits. *'Range:' 700 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Augment: Death |thirdinfo2 = (Passive): Death Ray sets fire to enemies, dealing 30% additional magic damage over 4 seconds. The item now grants him +3 ability power per level and +45 ability power. |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Death Ray is a vector pass-through linear skillshot, firing a beam that travels from the original target point a set distance in the direction of casting. Enemy units hit take magic damage. If is present in Viktor's inventory, enemy units hit by Death Ray also take magic damage every half second for 4 seconds afterwards. *Death Ray has no cast time and Viktor may freely act while the ray is travelling. *Vision is granted in a small area around the beam while it travels. |ultiname = Chaos Storm |ultiinfo = (Active): Viktor conjures a chaos storm at the target location, dealing magic damage and silencing enemies in the area for 0.5 seconds. As it churns, the storm deals magic damage every second to nearby enemies for 7 seconds. Activating this ability again while the singularity is active will redirect it. The storm moves faster the closer it is to Viktor. *'Cooldown:' 120 seconds *'Range:' 700 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Chaos Storm is a ground targeted area of effect ability that deals magic damage and silences enemy units in the target location. In addition, an electric stormcloud is conjured for 7 seconds that deals magic damage every half second to enemy units inside it. Viktor may re-activate the ability while the storm remains active, causing the storm to move to the cursor's location. The storm has increased movement speed when Viktor is close to it. *The initial cast of Chaos Storm pops spell shield, but the storm's damage over time will not. *Both the initial cast and the storm damage , and the silence of the initial cast is negated. *Chaos Storm can be ordered to follow a specific enemy champion by placing the cursor over it when re-activating the ability. **If there is only one enemy champion in the target location of Chaos Storm, the storm will automatically follow this champion's movement. *If the champion the storm is currently following enters stealth, the storm will continue to follow them, effectively giving away their position. *Vision is granted around the storm cloud, lasting until it expires. *Chaos Storm remains active and continues to deal damage if Viktor dies before the storm ends. **When Viktor dies, the storm immediately stops moving and cannot be subsequently redirected. *Chaos Storm's animation can be seen by both teams through fog of war. *If Chaos Storm is used in brush where the enemy has no vision, the stormcloud will not be visible to the enemy for its duration, even if it is redirected out of the bush. This may be a bug. }} Category:英雄技能数据